


Pancakes At 3AM

by MaryLoves



Series: The Building Series [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Foodplay?, Foreplay?, Honey, NicoMaki Shipper Hanayo, Nozomi's Video Camera, Pancakes, Rin Clapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLoves/pseuds/MaryLoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Befriending Hoshizora Rin has some downsides. Maki is stuck with a friendship that, unfortunately, comes in a package, her annoying, narcissist, loud mouthed, roommate: Yazawa Nico. A small girl with a bigger ego that thinks she can conquer Maki's heart with some bad searches about foreplay, foodplay and pancakes at 3AM.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes At 3AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimitsuRida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuRida/gifts).



> Before you read this, please let me share some words. I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project. English is not my first language so my apologies if there's any errors. As you can see, this work is actually a preview of a series I'm working right now. It may take some time, it's long. Really long. You can say this is a 'extra one-shot' for the NicoMaki's chapters. I made this to break my writer's block and the AU is the same. They all live in the same building, some will be roommates. Please feel free to tell me if there any kind of errors, grammatical or not.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

There's a few downsides in befriending Hoshizora Rin, that's the mental list Nishikino Maki created while alone in her room.   

Alright, "befriending" is a overstatement. Rin was the one who came out the way to befriend the mysterious, perpetual frowner, uninterested, bored and unhappy Maki. And technically, there was no one to blame but herself when she somehow let herself drown and somehow become close with Rin and her childhood friend, Koizumi Hanayo.   

They're pretty close, too close actually, while Maki is just kind of walking behind them with her earphones plugged tightly but they're close friends, the two of them and Maki.   

So that can count as one of them. They're only a few. But there's that one that drives her mad.   

Besides all of them, there's one thing Maki has to live with now that Rin consider they're friends. Besides being the eternal third wheel, besides being always behind, besides Rin jumping at her at every possible moment, besides it all. And it's just one name.   

Yazawa Nico.   

The annoying, loud mouthed, short tempered, attention whore, and lastly but not least, too cute for her own good. And Rin's roommate. Maki doesn't even knows what's worse, the fact she has to live with her and her smug ass in a everyday basis, since she visits Rin everday, or the fact she's somehow attracted to her.   

Somehow.   

It has been only a year, but sometimes Maki hates herself for acting so embarrassed in front of Nico. Her biggest fear is that Nico notices that, and teases her only for her own amusement. And now her nightmare came true. It seems like Nico doesn't even give Maki a time to rest or even analyse what hit her before she came again, bombarding her every time they met with smirks, teases, angry remarks, and basically everything that she knows that will make Maki as red as her hair, being in shame or hate.   

And it drives her mad.   

Just like how pissed she's right now. She throws her science book violently on her desk and falls onto the soft bed, angrily putting her phone back on her ear. Some classical piano may help to calm her, or at least, the fast rhythmic of her heart.   

It's not logical, Maki muses in her mind. The way her brain cast red light and advertences everywhere and warns her. Warns her of the price she's paying. Is too much, even for Maki. And the red head it's not someone to look through the price tag on supermarkets before purchasing it, because she knows she can buy anything. Nothing is price too big that Nishikino Maki, an about-to-become-a-professional-neurosurgeon cannot buy.   

Maki grits her teeth.   

She's the elite of the elite, damn it! Doesn't Nico knows who she's messing with? Yazawa Nico should know her place, but instead, she acts like a selfish bastard. That narcissistic small girl, with an ego bigger than her body.   

And what about the great Nishikino Maki? Here she is, throwing money at her feet just for one chance to being yelled at. To being glared by those scarlet eyes, just to feet the unbearable heat coming from them, burning her merciless. This through makes Maki growls and cover her face, hiding her blush in her hands.   

Maki is weak. And a huge masochist. In an whole new level.

* * *

 

She couldn't help it.   

Here they're were again. Maki knows she can't never decline a chance to hang out in Rin's apartment every time she invites, or suggests it. And now she can see Nico's scarlet gems glowing, focused at her intently through the dark and narrow corridor. She's close to them in the living room, leaning against her bedroom door, but is somewhat far.   

Far enough, so Maki can breathe normally.   

The redhead tries to subtly deny, but Rin doesn't seem to get fooled anytime soon. But it's Maki, so she tries anyway.   

— Look, Rin, stop. I just wanted to make sure Mama wouldn't get mad — She whisper carefully, so Nico won't hear in left side of the apartment, near the bedrooms.   

— I know. I'm just curious... as to why you always seems to chose my place — Rin glances at Nico, which the last responds with a annoyed frown. — to hang out, you know? — Rin teases with a sly smile, not subtly at all.   

— T-That's... not it at all! Mama... M-Mama just wants me to have more sleepovers! Something about hanging out more with my friends... I already said it before, didn't I? Geez...   

— Yeah, but here am I, nya. Wondering out loud as to why you chose my place, especially in day Kayo-chin couldn't come...   

— Geez, Rin, you're making no sense at all!   

Maki stubbornly stomps her feet on the ground and grows, turning to the kitchen to find some piece.   

— Mmmmm, so now I'm the one that isn't making sense, nya? — A pause before she murmurs again teasingly, but louder than before. — Mmmmm...   

This time though, Nico hears it.   

— Hm? Huh? What? What is it about?   

— Nothing!   

Maki quickly denies, but Nico isn't buying that. Rin whistles loudly before leaving the area to lock herself in her own room and escape the incoming fight. This only serves to intrigue Nico even more, though.   

The raven haired girl is suddenly in the kitchen too, and Maki yelps when she suddenly trapped Maki between her own body and the counter, her hands landing in the cold counter behind the red haired.   

— Why did she whistled? What did you do? She look at me before, too. — Nico stops, the puzzle pieces coming together freely in her mind. When she realizes, she gives Maki the sexiest smirk ever, so smug it could beat some kind of record, and leans dangerously close to her ear. — Could it be you were talking about the great Nico-nii?   

Maki gasps softly, and could only stutter and avoid her gaze at all costs.   

— Owww, Maki-chan! You were talking about me! It truly touches my incredibly generous heart to know how highly you think of me! — Before Maki knew, Nico was leaning back, a fake sincere look on her face. Behind it all, Maki could see how much pleasure Nico was taking out of this. — Actually, Maki... I'd like to strip you out of this.   

Lavender eyes snapped back at her, and suddenly they're too close.   

— Oh, no, no, Maki-chan! Not your clothes! — Nico continues, still with her fake sweet tone. — Well, that too, but that's irrelevant right now.   

— I-I-Irrelevant?!   

— I mean everything you believe. The thing you see as right and the things you see as wrong, the thing you think as relevant, the thing you think as irrelevant. Your everything, Maki — Let's pretend Maki didn't shiver at the way her name was spoken, freely from any honorifics. — I will strip you out of that — The more she talked with that fake tone, the more Maki knew she was just teasing, and that was disappointing and arousing at the same time. — Your morals and pride. I'll sweep you off your feet before you even know what hit you. And you won't care, because you'll be at my feet.   

Now she's crossing a line.   

— Where is that even coming from? Did you saw it at TV or something...? You're looking pretty stupid right now — To be honest, the redhead didn't know where all of that... calmness was coming from. But she was grateful she was at least looking presentable and wasn't stuttering like a idiot, because she's pretty sure her knees were trembling and there was cold sweat on her neck.   

Nico seemed to stared at it, and Maki could swear she saw the raven haired licking her lips before she frowned irritably at her.   

— It came from nowhere. I just felt like it. After all, Maki... You need to know your place.   

The red haired lifted a eyebrow at that and extricated herself from Nico.   

— Hey, hey, hey, stop that now. You of all people should know your place. The last time I checked, I lived in the penthouse while you're just Rin's roommate. So stop this ridiculous acting.   

— You think I'm acting?   

— I'm sure of it. On a side note, stop saying my name so casually, even when acting. We're not even close.   

— First: It's called foreplay, you fool. Second: You can't even play it right! Third: I know you, you know me, so how come "we're not close"?   

This time, Maki faltered.   

— W-We were... F-Fore playing...?   

— Yeah, yeah, we were, stupid. Not now that you spoiled it, dumbass.   

Maybe, Maki could've told her, that they were still playing. Maybe, but just maybe, she could say that the way Nico treats her, it's annoying but she's somehow taking pleasure out of it.   

Maki tried hard to keep a straight face, even though it was pretty obvious her face looked conflicted right now, between being angry at Nico, being embarrassed by the topic, or feeling something good for being insulted repeatedly by the raven haired girl.   

She settled for the annoyed one.   

— I spoiled it? You're the one that's bad at it! Like, seriously, 'strip me out of my morals and pride'? This looks like it was taking from a horrible TV show.   

Nico looked offended.   

— What?! I was the one that created it!   

— Oh, that explain why it was bad.   

— It's not bad! — Nico gritted her teeth. — I was right, you know? You really need to know your place. One day I'll sweep you off your feet, remember? Someday you'll recognise me. And you'll regret ever treating me so poorly.   

— Is that about that idol thing? — Maki scoffed, her voice drenched in sarcasm. — Yeah, of course, someday you'll become so famous and rich that no one will even know my name, you'll have thousand of people at your feet, numbers and numbers of crazy fans, lots of lovers, while I'll become boring and unwanted for the rest of my life, an asexual in a hospital room.   

— Wait, wait, wait, wait. I never said all of that. First, and idol cannot date, second, I won't just sing and dance, _I'll make people smile_. And lastly, are you asexual? Wow, that explain why my flirting never affects you.   

It does, Nico, but Maki don't say that. Actually, Maki considered telling Nico she was asexual. The redhead doesn't expect having her feelings returned, and that way, Nico will never suspects Maki's feelings. Maki was almost asexual, truth be told. Of course, if it wasn't for Nico. Any other human being was boring, annoying, useless, or just wanted her because of her perfect life and future. Sometimes, not even those people liked Maki, they're just wanted money.   

But then there's Nico, she was born poor, but never lows her head for anyone. She's loyal on her own way. Nico is determined, hardworking and even though she looks down at people, Maki suspects she's feeling the exact opposite. It's complicated, but why  would she declare war against Maki if she didn't at least admitted she was better?   

How did Maki fell for her, is also complicated. Most of times she wants to murder Nico violently. But then there was that afternoon she secretly caught the older one speaking softly on the cellphone, murmuring sweets nothing with a loving look, her facial expression relaxed. Initially, Maki felt angry and there was this pain in her chest. Later, she figured out it was jealousy. Rin told her it was just her siblings and that Maki should stop acting like a clingy jealous girlfriend.   

Slowly, Maki started researching Nico's background. She was the older of four children and lived with a single mother, working part time in little simple jobs during her high school. When she graduated, she had one apartment, but she moved in here. The younger checked, alongside with Rin, for the reasons and they discovered it was simply because Nico couldn't afford it anymore. She had the money, but instead of keeping the simple apartment, she used to give half of her payment to her mother every month, so she could help her siblings have a better life.   

By now, Maki was so smitten, she herself send an anonymous letter to the Yazawa's with enough money for Nico's mother to buy some presents for them. She knew if Nico ever discovered, she would be fuming and would refuse everything. Nico is not the ones to accept help from others, and Maki secretly admires that.   

Surprisingly, the raven haired seemed to take this from her mother, Maki received it all back, along with an thankful message, but refusing everything.   

By then, Maki could only fall for Nico over and over. Like a sexual orientation, Maki could only fall more and more in love with her. Almost like she was Nico-sexual.   

— Hey, Maki! Are you hearing my absolutely perfect voice that seems like it fell from heaven?   

Maki sighed, now she was stuck with this forever.   

— Arg. How dare you ignore my angel like voice...   

— Yeah, yeah. I got it.   

— So?   

— So?   

Nico sighs.   

— My question, for heaven's sake! Are you asexual or not?   

— Why would you care?   

— Just answer.   

— I am. So what?   

— You're lying.   

— I'm not.   

— Yes, you are. I can see the way you blush so intensely, Maki. Everyone can see. And I'll tell you this one. You just can't keep a straight face, not even a straight heart. Not even a straight sexual orientation.   

That's it. Maki stomped out of the kitchen.   

— Don't try to deny, Tsundere Princess!   

Then she stopped. Not because o what Nico said, but because she just remembered something her mind — heart — couldn't ignore anymore. Turning slowly, Maki lowed her voice, barely above a whisper.   

— Nico-chan... If you were trying to do this foreplay thing... Really badly, but still...   

— Hey!   

— ...Why me? — Suddenly shy, Maki averted her gaze.   

Nico is silent. After some seconds, Nico is walking towards Maki again and the younger girl is sure Nico just murmured a "finally". Before she could ask, Nico lifted her arm and is now tracing her jaw slowly, encouraging Maki to look at her. When she does, Nico has a soft look on her face.   

— Idiot.   

Maki opens her mind to protest, but instead of words coming out, a tongue comes in. Immediately she gasps, and lips joins this time. Alright, Maki hasn't imagined her first kiss like that, but it isn't bad. Nico moves her lips, coaxing Maki to move hers too. Soon they're tasting each other. It's sweet, it's soft and it's intimidating how much Maki likes it.   

Then, Nico changes the rhythm, and her tongue is moving around and experimenting everything. Now it's rough, alluring, captivating and passionate.   

She breaks the kiss before it gets too heated.   

— Because.   

Next thing she knows, Maki's alone in a empty living room and Rin is clapping from the corridor.

* * *

 

— ...Rin.   

— That was so hot!   

— ...You were...?   

— Watching? Yeah! Phew, for one minute there, I though the ambient would become explicit, and I mean, you two wouldn't do that on my living room, right?   

— Technically, it's Nico's living room too.   

— Oh my god, Maki-chan! So you were planning too?! Are you dating? Were you dating secretly all this time? Oh my God, Kayo-chin need to know this! Just imagine if she was there too! She would have l-o-v-e-d!   

— Rin, shut up.   

It was dark, and Rin's room smelled like ramen. But maybe it was because Rin was eating one on her bed right now, sitting cross legged, covered in sheets, so the hot bowl wouldn't touch her skin. But Maki couldn't avoid but to think of this as lack of good manners, rude and even gross.   

Actually, Maki biggest fear right now was Rin letting it fall or spill lamen on her, besides Rin's futon.  

She was still talking excitedly about the afternoon's kiss, while Maki was just watching the ramen bowl tremble with an alarmed look.  

When Rin finished it, Maki was so relieved she could cry. It could have been an huge mess. In matters of minutes, Rin was already sleeping quietly, curled up in a ball — Maki's convinced, in the name of the all the neurosurgeons in the word, that Rin came from a cat ancestry — while this time, Maki was the one hungry.  

Blowing up her cheeks, annoyed, she angrily sat up and pushed the blankets aside. Walking in her toes, Maki slowly opened Rin's door and close it carelessly after she exited the room. She should have realizes it before that Rin would never wake up to only that, since she's the one that screams in the cellphone for Rin to wake up and go to school every morning.  

Alone in a dark, empty, narrow, strange corridor, Maki started to make plans. She glanced at the kitchen's direction. All that came into Maki mind at the thought of going in there and make something was:  

_I could ask a maiden back in my place to make me something, merely twenty floors above from here. A elevator ride length. Nothing too tiring. Alright, Maki. You can make it._

Oh, but her mother couldn't caught her, she did promised after all. It wasn't a complete lie. And didn't the maidens' shift end at ten? Whatever.  

Observing her surroundings, she noticed that Nico's door was open. Forcing herself not think about Nico's mouth, she told herself she should be careful.  

After successively escaping the corridor without Nico noticing, the redhead make a thoughtful turn around the couch, crouching and then after crawling behind it when she noticed someone had just entered the kitchen, turning the lights.  

Maki then remembered her keys.  

Mentally slapping herself, she stopped behind the corner of the couch, turned in the kitchen's direction. Through the offered vision above the arm's couch, she could see light coming from the kitchen's open door, and her purse with her keys on the other couch.  

It took some effort, but now, key in hand, three meter away from the door, all Maki needed to do was get up and open it, run into the nearest elevator and go home.  

Easer said than done when Nico is doing god knows what behind her. Testing her luck, Maki got up and tried to make her way to the door and she just pray Nico would be turned or ignore her when passes the open door. The redhead merely walked three steps before Nico suddenly left the kitchen and bump right into her. Luck.  

They stared at each other. Maki, in her nightgown, with her arm lifted and hand in position to turn the attached apartment's silver key, prepared for anyone to turn and unlock it. And with a golden key on the other hand. It seemed better than Nico's situation though. Nico had a flour bag in one hand and a spatula on the other. Behind her, the stove was turned on and had frying pan place in it.  

— ...Pancakes?  

— ...Yeah.  

Silence.  

— Pancakes?!  

— Yeah, ok?!  

— It's 3 AM!  

— Yeah, yeah, it's 3 AM. I know that, ok? But what about you? Trying to... — Nico looked at the door. — Leave the apartment?! Are you nuts?!  

— I'm hungry. And stop yelling.  

— So am I! Why do you think I'm doing this? I'm starving!  

Silence. Maki looked at the only pancake finished, landing neatly on a plate by the kitchen's table.  

— ... Nico-chan... Can I...?  

— ...Eat some too? Is that it? — Nico followed the younger's gaze and smirked. — You want some? Could it be the great Nishikino is begging for a pancake?  

Maki stared closely at the pancake. Was it worth it? Knowing Nico, she would make a big deal out of this. I mean, it's pancakes at 3 AM. But Nico will probably make Maki beg. Alright, this doesn't sound so bad but... There was honey covering. Honey. There. _Honey_.  

Screw dignity.  

— ...Yeah.  

Nico send Maki a smug smirk before leading her to the kitchen. Maki watched from behind as Nico skillfully mixed the flour with eggs, sugar, butter and some others with an hand mixer, to avoid wake Rin. She would probably want some too.  

— Why were you leaving?  

Stunned by Nico's sudden question, Maki snapped back at Nico, and ended up looking really closely to the older's face. She was mixing it professionally, but was tiring too. Nico always had problems with stamina, as Rin said. A drop of sweat came from her forehead and Maki's gaze followed it until it passed through her cleavage, entering inside the cute little nightgown she was using.  

— Hey, Maki! I'm asking you a question! Geez, you're doing it again, dammit!  

Maki snapped again, blushing.  

— ...Are you staring at my chest?  

— N-No! No!  

Nico scoffed and started grumbling something about mockery, puffing out her cheeks. Maki cleared her throat.  

— So... what were you saying before?  

— Why. Did. You. Fucking. Tried. To. Leave. The. Fucking. Apartment. Got it now or want me to draw, fool?  

— You said "fucking" twice.  

— So.  

— It was so lame it actually lost the whole threatening meaning.  

Nico grumbled again sarcastically, repeating every word Maki said, comically trying to mimic Maki's voice. Which made Maki rolled her eyes.  

— I told you. I was hungry. Want me to draw?  

— And leave the apartment for that?  

— ...You actually expected me to cook something?  

— God, no! No, no, no. A million times no. God only knows how bad are you at cook. I shouldn't even allow you in one.  

Maki narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  

— That was one time!  

— Did you told the fireman that too?  

Maki opted to stay silent on that one.  

It was silent again as the redhead watched Nico to putting the cream, no, pasta, no, mass, well whatever. Maki watched as Nico started to make the pancakes at the pan, trying not to awe as Nico does a quick movement of her hand and lift the frying pan. The pancake turns once and falls perfectly back in her original place inside.  

She did with some others before setting them in one plate.  

— Wait, why one plate? Split it in two.  

Nico looked at her like Maki was crazy.  

— Now listen to me, daddy's little girl — Maki blush at the fact that, her father does calls her that and she always feel loved and proud. — This is _my_ pancakes. I'm doing a benevolence action by sharing this with you. Of course, if you behave. Second, are you going to wash the second plate with all of this — She gestures to everything she used to make their lunch, by the stove and counter. — if I do split them as you wish, princess?  

Maki quietly, and against her will, nods.  

— Wait, what did you said about "If I behave"... — Maki was interrupted by an fork forcefully entering her mouth. — Mmmmmm- Huh?!  

— Shut up and eat this one.  

She slowly chews on the pancake by the fork and when she's done, Nico extracts the fork from her mouth.  

— So? How it is like?  

— ...Delicious.  

Nico beams happily before shifting right back to an smug look as she rambles about how good she is, and somehow just that little flash of a genuine happy smile directed at her was enough for Maki. 

It's quiet again as she tries to enjoy the remaining taste of Nico's pancake. But soon it's not enough and she wants more. Reaching out one, Maki is surprised when Nico withdraw the plate from her. 

— The hell...? 

Trying again, Nico pulls the plate away again. Setting it in the table behind her. 

— ...You do know I'm taller, stronger and smatter than you, right? 

— You still didn't bake this. 

Teasingly, Nico takes a portion on one of them and leaves it hanging in front of Maki, shaking it. Maki isn't fooled. Nico shrugs when Maki didn't move and ate it slowly and exaggeratedly. The pit of her tongue came out to lick the honey pouring from the fork and Maki doesn't know where to stare. Or what, who, she really wants to eat. 

Nico traps her gaze with Maki's. 

— _Maki._

She shivered. The way Nico mewled her name while looking dead in her eyes could be heard as a moan. And this was too much for Maki. 

— How 'bout, — Nico approaches with a wood dipper and takes a portion of honey from the pot by the counter. — we, — Suddenly, she's too close, and the younger one feels trapped. When her lower back hits the counter, she's really trapped — forget all about that foreplay thing? — She leans so much Maki is forced to sit on the counter. Nico's mouth hovering at her ear. — And about the pancakes? 

She sucks in breath at Nico's proximity. The honey is pouring from the dipper and Nico settles it at the bottom of Maki's neck, letting at bit of it to fall slowly. She licked at little the dipper before putting it at Maki's lips. 

— Come on. Lick. I know you're hungry — Nico purrs at her ear. 

— ...My clothes will get dirty. 

— Party-pooper! We're doing food play! 

— ...Food play? I don't play, I just want the food. And the now I'm uncomfortable. 

— ...Oh my God. You always are. Just suck it then if you that hungry! 

This time, Maki blushes. And Nico rolls her eyes. 

— And now looks who's embarrassed. 

Nico would complain more, but the words died in her throat when Maki started to hesitantly lick the dipper. After a few more, she puts the pit on her mouth and sucks. Nico felt the sudden urge to take a camera. This was the most erotic scene she ever saw or ever imagined Maki doing. Alright that last part was a lie. Maki does a lot of other lewd things in her mind. 

— Does it tastes good? 

— Mmmm... It tastes like... honey. And wood. 

— Wow, captain obvious. 

— You asked, dumbass. 

— I wanted to- You know, scratch that, just keep doing this. 

— Licking? 

— Just keep going, dammit! And suck more now. That's hot. 

Maki blushes so much it could compete with her dark red hair, but she sucks it anyway. 

— ...Just what are you imagining out of this...? 

— None of your business, just keep going. 

— I think I'm part of this business since that's my- Ah! — Maki gasps lightly when Nico start to suck on the honey that's now on her cleavage. 

The next moments are like heaven for they both. Maki couldn't even speaks as Nico keeps her skin clean again by drinking it all, while Nico is beaming now that she finally, finally, FINALLY will have Maki all for herself and — 

Clapping.

They were so lost in their own pleasure they didn't notice Rin entering, taking the plate and eating the pancakes. All the while setting a video camera in the table, aiming at their direction. 

But if you squint hard, you can found Rin eating all the pancakes at the left bottom. Happily clapping.

* * *

 

— Rin... who's that camera?! — Nico angrily spats in her chair at the table. It's 4 AM now. 

Nico is on the middle, Maki besides her, dying from embarrassment, and Rin right in front of her, giving a cheshire cat's grin. Maki was holding the camera, deleting the file. 

— Nozomi's, nya. She asked me to film it when I told her in the chat what I was hearing from the kitchen, nya. And she left her camera here with us so... nya. I just did it, nya. Ah, Maki, I already sent it, nya. Don't worry, Nozomi-chan will love it! Kayo-chin even said it was "SPLENDID!" in all caps. Kayo-chin never uses all caps, nya. 

Maki paled. Nico sulked. 

— So, are you two a thing now? — Rin excitedly asks. 

— I-I... I don't know... — Maki really didn't know. She glanced at Nico besides her, watching as her shifts uncomfortably in her chair and gives a nervous laugh. Wasn't it all just they playing? 

Rin bright face now looked impatient. She points at Nico. 

— Nico-chan, — then at Maki. — Had been fantasizing about you for three months now, did that was her only move, nya?! — And then at Nico again — You're disappointing, Nico-chan! D-i-s-a-p-o-i-n-t-i-n-g! 

— Rin, you spelled it wrong. 

— Don't change the subject, nya! 

It's quiet before Maki asks, she couldn't hold it in anymore. 

— Nico-chan... is that true? 

— Ah, and there she goes. Noticing only now. 

— ...That's not you just playing, right? 

— Maki, I have literally searched ways to bring you to my bed in the internet, read by two lines about what "fore play" was and about only the title of "food play", by the way, no, it's not a play thing because I only know these two. I engaged in it with you, twice. I have kissed you in the first base, lips, second base, tongue, third, neck, fourth, cleavage and Rin just confessed my undying lust for you, only you, and now that I confirmed, you ask? 

— Lust? ...Don't you love me? 

— I have loved you for one year! The lust just came three months ago when Rin told me now your sixteen and I freak out, ok?! I'm eighteen, which means I can do that! 

Nico's outburst could have woken the whole building, but Maki leaned in and kissed her cheek anyway. She pulled back shortly after, a blush on her face. 

— I'm here, nya. 

— I know — The red head slowly asks, her face turned and on her hand, but she couldn't hide her smile. Nico was looking as in a daze to a point in table, blushing. 

— Are you two a thing now, nya? 

No one answered. The atmosphere it's quiet, but there's something in the air, something Rin knows as her clue to leave. Rin slumps back on her chair and sighs. 

— ...Does anyone want pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> If you review I'll give you pancakes ( ﾟεﾟ；)


End file.
